Don't Hug Me I'm Scared
by johnginc2k
Summary: Let's get creative!


**Let's Get Creative!**

* * *

It was a slow day at the Mystery Shack and Dipper, Wendy and Soos couldn't possibly be anymore bored than they already was, and to make matters worse the cable was cut off because Grunkle Stan refused to pay the $250 bill, even though he had been falling asleep and leaving the TV on all night and it was overdue. So they were just sitting at the table thinking of something they could do...when suddenly...

"_What's your favorite idea? Mine is being creative!" _said Mabel as she popped out of nowhere and started singing.

"_How did you get that idea." _said Soos as he too started singing.

"Why are you guys singi-" Dipper tried to say before he was cut off by Mabel.

"_I just try to think creatively!"_

"Wha-", Wendy said before being cut off too.

"_Now take a look at this orange." _Mabel sang holding up an orange, _"Tell me please what do you see?"_

"Mabel...It's just an orange..." Dipper said

"_Maybe to you, but not to me!" _Mabel said, _"I see a silly face, waving along smiling at me!"_

"_Wow!" _said Soos

"Mabel have you been eating Smile Dip again?" Dipper said with worry, "Because again, all I see is an Orange."

"_That 'cause your not thinking creatively" _Mabel sang, _"So take a look at my sweater, I use my sweater to express myself!"_

"That sounds really boring." Wendy said

"_I use my sweater to express myself!"_

Mabel then got a step stool and pointed towards the window.

"_Now when you stare at the clouds in the sky, do you find it exciting?"_

"No" everyone excluding Mabel said

"_Come on take another look" _Mabel said as she held a monocle up to her eye.

"_Oh wait, I can see a hat, I can see a cat, I can see a pyramid with a baseball bat!, I can see a frog, I can see a dog, I can see a gun leaning on a log!"_

"_Think your getting the hang of it now." _Mabel sang happily, _"Using your minds to have a good time!"_

"_I might paint a picture of a clown." _Soos sang as he started painting an actually really good painting of a clown.

"_Whoa there friend you might need to slow down" _Mabel sang as she poured black paint all over the painting

"Hey Mabel, why'd you do that, his painting was really goo-" Dipper said before being interrupted by Mabel.

"_Here's another good tip, on how to be a creative wiz kid!" _Mabel sang,_ "Go and collect some leaves and sticks and arrange them into your favorite color!"_

Everyone except Mabel went outside got some leaves and sticks, and when they came back in they started arranging them into their favorite colors.

"_Blue" _said Dipper

"_Red" _said Wendy

"_Green" _Soos said before Mabel put a big foam X in front of his face.

"_Green is not a creative color..." _Mabel said, _"There's one more thing that you need to know before you let your creativity flow, Listen to your heart!, Listen to the rain!, Listen to the voices in your brain!"_

"_Come on guys, Let's get creative!"_

Dipper was creating a model of his book, Wendy was writing something, and Soos was about to cook a cake.

All of sudden time just paused and showed that they were all being recorded on stage. When time came back everyone was acting a bit...different.

Soos was chopping up a heart, Dipper was destroying his model of Book 3, and Wendy had the word Death scribbled all over the paper. Rain started pouring down outside and everyone was dancing like they were in a mental institution. Soos was mixing the pieces of heart into the cake batter, Wendy had Death scribbled all over the walls, and Dipper's model was now just wood chips. The cake Soos was making was being cut and it was full of blood and organs and some fell off and was pulled by something into a mouse hole. The words 'Get Creative' were written on the window with blood, and then...

.

.

.

….everything just went back to normal like nothing happened, and everyone was sitting at the table like nothing happened

"_Now lets all agree, To never be creative again..." _Mabel said as she fell backwards onto the floor.

"I knew we shouldn't had ate any of that Smile Dip..." Dipper said.

"Yeah those hallucinations were horrible." Wendy said.

"Well at least it's over." Soos said.

Mabel then got up off the floor with a major headache wondering what just happened.

"Man...my head hurts...what happened...?"

"Smile Dip...Never. Again." Dipper said to the agreement of everyone at the table.

At that moment Grunkle Stan came into the kitchen with a bag in his hand.

"Everyone I just got all this free stuff from that closed down mini mart, and I got something you all may like." Grunkle Stan said as he put 4 packs of Smile Dip on the table much to everyone's horror

"Oh God! not again!" Dipper panicked.

"EVIL!" Mabel yelled.

"GET THAT AWAY FROM ME!" Wendy yelled.

Soos just ran out the kitchen followed by everyone else, leaving Grunkle Stan confused.

"It's just candy what could be so wrong with it." Grunkle Stan said as he tried some, "Not bad...why is there a dolphin in here...?

* * *

**How did you like the story R&R, and if you're wondering why the 4th chapter of Days in Gravity Falls hasn't come out... the computer I use got reset so I have to rewrite it, I've been busy with school, and I have writer's block, but I'll try and get that chapter out soon.**

**Till next time**

_-johnginc2k_


End file.
